


A Bad Time to Flirt

by Ora (Finale)



Series: Flirt Failures [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Yakuza!Genji, unamused satya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: Prompt: I have you shoved against the wall but now I can’t stop looking at your mouth; Genji and Symmetra. Please and thank you.





	1. Chapter 1

            (Hanzo never attempted to kill Genji here. Instead, he refused and slaughtered the Shimada elders for daring to suggest he murder his little brother. As a result, Hanzo runs the Shimada-gumi with Genji as his right-hand man [who frequently screws around instead of being useful])

            _Even five years after it’s disintegration, Overwatch is still a pain in the ass_ , Genji thinks, sneaking through the abandoned base. He can hear his brother and a team of their men fighting the small Overwatch team. He and Kai are trying to secure the payload before they can, and maybe even capture the two Overwatch agents he realized weren’t with the rest of their team. Satya ‘Symmetra’ Vaswani and Jesse McCree. They were likely trying to secure the payload themselves, but he’s confident he can take them.

            After all, one of them is support. How good a fighter could she be? And he’s more than fast enough to deflect the bullets of the absurdly dressed man.

            “I can see them,” Kai mutters. “It looks like she’s trying to set up a teleporter.”

            “Deal with McCree,” Genji orders. “I’ll deal with Symmetra.”

            “Understood.”

            He stays in the shadows as he watches Kai engage with McCree, the other man doing his best to bamboozle and draw the cowboy away from Symmetra. He’s soon enough successful, and Genji isn’t certain McCree’s even realized what’s happen. Genji moves swiftly towards Symmetra, pinning the woman against the wall and away from her teleporter.

            _Oh, wow she’s beautiful_ , he thinks, having not paid more the cursory attention to the Overwatch files earlier. He’d been more interested in catching a Weepingbell that had popped up in Pokemon Go! That was a mistake it seems…

            “Aren’t you a pretty one?” Genji murmurs, eyes dropping to Symmetra’s lips. _Hmmm, maybe I should steal a kiss?_  

            In his distracted he doesn’t notice the furious glare on her face, or the sudden shift in how she’s standing. He does notice the knee to his crotch and kick to his stomach as his knees buckle back. Genji lands on his ass, about the bounce back up when he’s sees a flash of blue light out of the corner of his eye. 

            A whip of hardlight cracks him hard across the face, knocking him out.

                                                            *******

            When he regains consciousness, Hanzo is standing above him, looking incredibly irritated. Genji spies Kai’s corpse and the lack of payload and knows he fucked up. But at the same time…

            “Symmetra of Overwatch is gorgeous,” he comments, still lying on the floor and staring up at Hanzo. 

            “Alright…” Hanzo says slowly, obviously mystified by his statement. “How is this relevant to your failure to secure the payload?” 

            “I think I’m going to try and seduce her.”

            “Genji. _No_.”

            “Genji yes.” 

                                                                        ********

            “Good work on securing the payload Symmetra, McCree,” Winston says with a nod to them. “I see you ran into some difficulties from the Shimadas?”

            “Two had managed to follow us, rather than be drawn into the fight with Soldier: 76 and the others,” Satya says.

            “I fought th’ one and killed him,” McCree reports. “Good fighter. Used explosives, but underestimated Peacemaker.”

            “And I dealt with Genji Shimada. He attempted to get me away from the teleporter and pinned me against the wall. He called me ‘pretty’ and seemed distracted. That is when I kneed him in the crotch, kicked him in the stomach and knocked him out with a hardlight whip,” Satya says. 

            “He did what?” Angela asks sharply. 

            “He pinned me against a wall and said ‘Aren’t you a pretty one?,” Satya recalls. “It almost looked like he was about to kiss me.”

            “What the fuck?” McCree mutters.

            Satya can’t help but silently agree. How can _that_ be one of the most dangerous assassins in the world?


	2. Chapter 2

 

            “That’s what…fifth time this has happened?” McCree asks, glancing over the edge of the room, looking incredibly amused. 

            “Seventh,” Symmetra corrects with a sigh. “The seventh time I have had to deal with Shimada’s flirtations and refusal to take me seriously as an opponent. The seventh time I have tricked him into following me through a portal, and then falling off a height.”

            “He’s movin’,” McCree says, gently tapping her prosthetic. “76 and Lucio got the payload. Let’s head home darlin’.” 

            “Do not ‘darlin’’ me,” Symmetra says, smiling as McCree’s arm loops around her shoulder.

             “Should I call you sweetheart instead?” he teases. “Maybe sugarplum?”

            “Stop!” she laughs, punching gently at Jesse’s side.

            “Sunshine?”

            “No~,” Satya groans. She leans against him as they reach the portal to rendezvous with the team. “Thank you Jesse,” she says softly. _Thank you for not treating me as a pariah. Thank you for not letting my past taint our friendship._  

            _(“I can’t say anything,” he had said to her that first day in Gibraltar. “I was scooped up by the Deadlock gang when I was 12. By the time I was 17, I had committed enough murders, weapon smuggling, and train robbery to deserve the sentence I would have been given,” he smiled faintly. “But Reyes knew I was just a kid who didn’t understand what he was getting dragged into. After Deadlock took me in, I no longer really had a say in what I was doin’, just that I had to to stay alive. You had even less of a say, as an 8-year-old going from complete poverty to free education and a life out of a slum. Viskar raised you, but you have to remember._ You _stepped away from them._ You _decided to be a hero. At the end of the day, that’s who_ you _are.”)_

            Neither of them realize a recording device had picked up all of their teasing.

                                                            *********** 

            “Genji, what are you doing?” Hanzo asks, almost afraid of what the answer will be.

            “Nothing,” Genji growls, glaring at a surveillance recording.

            “Genji,” Hanzo repeats warningly.

            “I believe Symmetra and McCree are involved,” Genji explains, sulking.

            “They aren’t,” Hanzo rolls his eyes at his younger brother. 

            “He was calling her pet names!” Genji sits up, glaring at Hanzo.

            “He calls most of his teammates pet names. He also has referred to her as his young sister to a former Blackwatch agent,” Hanzo informs Genji. He declines to mention that the Blackwatch agent had been Reaper, who was apparently the supposedly deceased Gabriel Reyes, or that he only knew because he’d been spying on McCree. “You don’t have a cowboy for a romantic rival, calm down.”

            Hanzo studies his younger brother again. He’s never witnessed Genji so caught up in someone, the way he is with Symmetra. Oh, the playboy had had a number of successful flings. He’d even sent Genji on honeypot missions before. But he’d never seen his brother so…consumed in persuing someone. And it wasn’s purely sex, at least not anymore. 

            “You are an idiot,” Hanzo sighs, closing his eyes.

            “Shut up. You just want to fuck the cowboy.” 

                                                            ***************

            “For a man with a reputation as a skilled martial artist, it is remarkable how often you are defenestrated,” Symmetra taunts. “You have fallen off of…eight buildings since you decided to annoy me?”

 

            “Mmmm, that’s because your great beauty distracts me,” Shimada says, his voice and warm breath suddenly against her ear, and how had he gotten behind her?

            He spins her, knocking her gun out of her hand and pinning her against a wall again. This time he makes sure to press between her legs, avoiding her possibly being able to knee or kick him. Genji grabs her wrists, pinning them down as well.

            The smirk on his face make her want to bite him.

            “Hello beautiful,” he murmurs, straight into her ear, and the warmth of his body shouldn’t be making her flush like this. He should not be making her blush. 

            “Shimada,” she says, shivering slightly. She had admitted to Jesse she found the younger Shimada brother attractive, if an ass. “Release me.” 

            “If you let me kiss you, maybe I will,” Shimada smirks. “And you can call me Genji.”

            “Fine then, _Genji_ , you may kiss me,” she says, spying a glint of metal as McCree slips into the warehouse. They had been told to incapacitate Shimada, so if she can distract him, McCree can finish him.

            “Wonderful,” Genji smiles, and then his mouth is over her own.

            Oh. _Oh_. He is very good at that.

            Two gunshots ring out and Genji suddenly chokes against her lips and stumbles away, letting go of her wrists and falling at the same time. McCree is standing there, a smirk on his face and Peacekeeper in his hand. A faint trail of smoke comes from the tip of the infamous gun.

            Rapidly she makes hardlight cuffs for both Shimada’s wrists and ankles, trapping him, while he’s still groaning from his gun shoot wounds. Immediately she realizes just where McCree shot Shimada as he rolls over once cuffed. 

            “You shot him in the ass?” Symmetra asks, huffing out a slight laugh.

            “Eh, funnier than shootin’ ‘im in the head,” McCree says, leading the way to an exit, both leaving Shimada on the floor.

            “Now, just what _did_ you do to distract him while I got the shots in?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Satya has a panic attack in this chapter due to her aural device failing and her being overwhelmed by noise and light. Skip 'Satya collapsing' to 'figure out what happened' to avoid reading it.

            She had to gather information in a nightclub. More importantly, a nightclub controlled by the Shimada-gumi. Winston had apologized to her, admitting he only was giving her this mission because McCree was busy dealing with former Blackwatch agents turned Talon. They had been discovered due to being stupid enough to use an old Blackwatch channel, seemingly not realizing McCree kept an eye on that. But even as necessary as it was, she now is stuck doing the mission due to Genji Shimada’s interest in her. She’s the most likely to get in and out. 

            Satya bites back a sigh as she pays the cover and slips into the club. Blessedly the aural set that Dr. Ziegler had devised for her, one much less visible than her normal set up worked wonderfully. It dramatically cut down on the sound and dulled the vibrant lights around her to a manageable level. _Maybe when this is over she’d ask for several more of these to be made_ , she muses.

            “Well, hello there beautiful one, I didn’t expect to see you here,” murmurs a familiar voice in her ear at an arm wraps around her waist.

            “Aren’t you supposed to be doing an assassination in Tokyo?” Satya asks, allowing Genji to draw her against his chest and tilting her head up to look at him.

            “Hmmm, finished quickly. Heard rumors of an Overwatch information meeting in one of our clubs and decided to check it out. I had assumed it would be McCree to be honest,” he says, guiding her to the edge of the dance floor. “May I have a dance?” he asks, a slight smirk on his face.

            “You may,” she says, smirking in return at the startled and then pleased look on his face. She had an hour until the target arrived. She could see just how good the Shimada playboy is at dancing.

            “Wonderful,” he murmurs into her ear, lips brushing against her neck making her shiver.

            “Let’s see how well you can dance then,” Satya says, turning in his arms and wrapping her’s lazily over his shoulders.

            His smirk deepens at her challenge and his hands slide down into her jean pockets.

                                                            *********** 

            Sanjay barely stops his jaw as he recognizes the woman dancing at the edge of the dance floor with a man with luridly green hair. Satya?!?! The runaway architech is the last person he’d imagine in a nightclub, and if it isn’t for how long he’d known her he’d assume he is dreaming. But there she is, dancing as if she didn’t have a care in the world and a man's face all but buried into her neck while his hands are in her back pockets.

            It takes him a moment to spot the aural blockers she’s wearing. Much more subtle than the visor and earphones they’d given her at Viskar, a thin film almost seems to cover just above her eyes, and he suspects she must have some sort of inner earphone to dampen noise. He toys with the EMP in his pocket. He is supposed to use it later to infiltrate Torvan Industries, but it did have two charges to it, both good for focusing on a specific device and capturing Satya would please his superiors. 

            Besides, from the look of it there are no Overwatch agents besides Satya herself, though he is a bit curious who the man she’s dancing with is. No one has tried to interrupt them, which strikes him a bit strange. Either way, once the EMP disrupter goes, she would collapse and doubtlessly the man would release her and call 911, which would make it easy to capture her. 

            So simple. Very easy to clean up the mess she’d caused with her betrayal.           

            Sanjay smiles as he presses the disrupter, unaware of the hell that he’s about to unleash. 

                                                            *********** 

            Satya suddenly collapsing in his arms may have been one of the most terrifying moments in Genji’s life. Her hands suddenly start scratching at her ears, and he realizes the slight film over her eyes is gone. He feels her chest start to heave, and can practically hear her small whimpers of panic as the sound and lights of the club overwhelm her with her aural blocker suddenly destroyed. 

            He scoops her up and all but runs into one of the VIP rooms, the one he and his brother had been using prior to him spying Satya walking into the club. Hanzo is surprisingly enough no longer there, but the room is completely silent with low lights and that’s all that matters. He carefully places her on a couch and crouches beside her, slowly rubbing her back. Genji doesn’t speak, not sure if that will harm or help her.

            Genji watches as her breathing evens out and her eyes peer blearily at him, as if waking up from a nap, or wishing to take one.

            “You can sleep Satya,” he says, still gently stroking her back. “I will call for Overwatch to come and get you. It’s safe, I won’t let anyone hurt you. I will figure out what happened if I can.”

            “My comm is in my front pocket,” Satya says. “It will link you straight to Winston.”

            “Alright,” he says, pressing a kiss against her forehead. “I will call him now.”

_And then I will figure out exactly what happened._

                                                            ************ 

            Sanjay knows the second Satya collapses and the man scoops her up and takes her somewhere else that he fucked up. Without the man’s face half buried in Satya’s neck he recognizes who he is; Genji Shimada of the Shimada-gumi. Why she was dancing with yakuza member he can’t figure out, but maybe she was supposed to get information? But the protective and worried look on the man’s face makes him nervous.

            He slips out through the concerned crowd, a number of people having noticed Satya’s sudden collapse. He hears the DJ assure the crowd that the woman was alright and being taken to the back for medical assistance. Whatever medical assistance Satya is going to receive from the Shimada-gumi he isn’t sure of, but he does know that he needs to get out of there now.

            Sanjay doesn’t pay enough attention in his escape, too worried about getting out to realize he’d been spotted by someone suspicious of his sudden fleeing. Someone slams into him, and a strong forearm presses against his throat, choking him. For a moment he doesn’t recognize the unhappy man pinning him, but when he does he whimpers in terror.

            Hanzo Shimada, the present leader of the Shimada-gumi.

            “Now, maybe you running is simply a coincidence, but I suspect not,” Shimada says, voice ice cold. Two men in suits flank him, both studying him with equally cold expressions. 

            “Kenji. Itachi. Take him to the back until I have time to question our new… _guest_. I need to check up on my brother and Viswani-san.” 

            Oh yes, he had fucked up.

                                                            ************* 

            Sombra studies the surveillance from the club, Satya Vaswani going from dancing and flirting with Genji Shimada to collapsing in his arms. She had set up a proxy to pass valuable information concerning Lumerico to Overwatch, but wanted to still keep an eye on things as well. That included keeping an eye on any unusual electronic devices in the club. 

            _Good thing I did_ , she thinks grimly, tapping the purple claws of her gloves against her keyboard. Gabriel had insisted on them, claiming she needed something to help if fighting came to hand to hand.  

 

            She glances at the unusual devices list. Immediately she dismisses what she recognizes to be Vaswani’s aural devices. The important and dangerous item on the list was an EMP that had been triggered for a short burst just before she’d collapsed. The type of EMP is one she knows is used by Viskar corporate espionage agents, such as Sanjay Korpal, who she’d spotted in the surveillance video. Thankfully Hanzo Shimada had grabbed him, the instinctively suspicious nature of the man recognizing the suspicious actions of Korpal.

            Quickly she composes her message and sends it, her familiar candy skull icon going with it. Then she starts a second one to Gabriel. He would want to know what happened.

                                                            **************** 

            Satya slowly wakes up to feel her head resting on Genji’s lap and his hand stroking through her hair. She touches her ears, wincing at the feeling of scratches from where she’d attempted to claw out her ear pieces. Satya feels him stiffen as he notices her wake up, but all she does is roll over so she can look up and keeps her head in his lap. The low murmur of voices that had woken her up completely stopped. 

            “Tracer, Pharah, and Mercy are on their way,” he says, cupping her cheek. “McCree will be meeting you at Watchpoint: Gibraltar, but I’m not sure why they felt it necessary to specify that to me.” 

            “He was on a mission. Likely finished and wanted me to know he would be there for me,” Satya says, resting her cheek against his hand. “Is there any idea what happened? My aural devices…”

            “Suddenly shut off,” Genji says with a nod. “Some of our men are looking into it to figure out what happened. A Viskar agent, Sanjay Korpal was caught by my brother, and there is a good chance he is at fault.”

            “Sanjay,” she says, feeling her stomach roll at the thought of her former co-worker. “He was a superior of mine at Viskar. I think he is the one who set off the bomb that almost destroyed a favela in Rio.”

            “Ah. Then that increases my suspicions that he is somehow involved,” Genji says, nodding his head. He goes back to running a hand through her hair, practically making her purr. She had discovered since joining Overwatch that she liked she trusted to do that.

            His phone chirps, earning a startled look from him. He picks up the device and raises a brow, as if whatever is on it is a surprise. Then he starts to scowl as he reads whatever message he was sent.

            “Rei,” he says, getting the attention of a female member of the Shimada-gumi. “Tell Hanzo that I just received a missive from the hacker known as Sombra. They are claiming that an unusual EMP device went off shortly before Satya’s collapse and it was a device commonly used by Viskar agents. Korpal should be checked to see if he has such a device on him.”

            “I will do so at once,” she says, bowing to Genji. 

            “Sombra is not clear however why they know this,” Genji frowns.

            “Overwatch was contacted by someone who was going to give us information concerning Lumerico. Sombra has of late been a very active hacker against them, and uncovered information claiming they’d been working with Talon and Los Muertos,” Satya explains, frowning slightly as she feels a weight on her waist. “And there appears to be a dragon curled up like a cat on my waist.”

            It is a pale, shining green with intricate scales. It is the size of a housecat curled up as it is, and makes an almost similar purring sound. It’s eyes are closed, but one blinks open to look at her as she stares at it. With her trembling, flesh hand she carefully touches it, and it purrs louder, so she takes that as a sign that it would be fine to pet it. As she does so, she notices the embarrassed blush on Genji’s face and has a suspicion of what the dragon is.

            “Based on information reports concerning the Shimada dragons, I didn’t imagine them to be so cute,” she teases. “It’s like a green…noodle cat of sorts.”

            “They can take small physical forms at times,” Genji says, obviously skimping on some information. “Their form during battle is dramatically larger.” He suddenly smirks. “And you aren’t quite wrong about the noodle thing…when I was five was the first time I summoned him, and I was in the middle of eating ramen.”

            “And you named your dragon Ramen?” she asks, amusement crossing her face. As she’s rested in the quiet room with its low lights, she’s been growing calmer and calmer. _Resting in the room with Genji there to distract her and keep her safe seems to be helping as well,_ she realizes.

            “And I named him Ramen,” he smiles.

            “Sir, the Overwatch agents Tracer, Mercy and Pharah are here,” Rei announces, sticking her head through the doorway. “The _kumicho_ says they have found an unusual device on Korpal and Tai is taking a closer look at it, but it does look like a small EMP device.”

            “Bring the Overwatch agents in and thank Hanzo for giving me the update on Korpal,” Genji says, continuing to stroke Satya’s hair even as her allies walk in. She’s growing sleepy again, between his soothing agents and the warmth of the dragon curled up on her stomach.

            “Symmetra, how are you feeling?” Mercy asks, kneeling so she’s eye level to Satya. She gives Genji a distrustful look that just earns her an eyeroll from him. 

            “Better. He immediately got me out of the dance floor and into this backroom where it was quiet, and stayed with me until now,” Satya says, rolling over so she can face Mercy. The small dragon scampers of her body as she does this, curling up between her neck and shoulder, nuzzling against her throat.

            “We have caught the person most likely at fault for her aural devices failing,” Genji adds, briefly petting his dragon before going back to playing with Satya’s hair. “Sanjay Korpal, a Viskar employee. My brother is questioning him somewhere else in the building.” 

            “Alright,” Mercy says slowly, eyes drawn to the dragon. “We need to go back to the Watchpoint.” A thoughtful look crosses her face. “Do you mind carrying Satya to the drop ship?” 

            “I do not,” he says, going to scoop her up, and ignoring the distrustful looks given to him by Pharah and Tracer.

            Satya curls into him, the dragon against curled against her stomach and purring. Slowly she falls asleep again. She feels surprisingly safe in his arms. Safe from danger, from Viskar.

                                                            **************

            Sanjay regains conscious and immediately wishes he hadn’t. Both Shimada brothers stood in front of him, the younger’s expression coldly furious and the elder’s lips twisted into an almost cruel smile.

            “So…you decided to attack Satya Vaswani,” the younger Shimada says. “In my club, while she was dancing in my arms. And you thought that was going to end well for you?” 

            A small but sharp knife is picked up from the table beside the Shimadas. 

            “That was a very, very bad idea.” 

            Even before it pierces his skin, Sanjay is screaming.

                                                            ***************** 

_“Reaper, this is Genji Shimada. I’m curious, how much would it cost for you to give Viskar a very, very bad day?”_

_“Why?”_

_“They made an attempt to kidnap Satya and hurt her in the process.”_

_“I’m listening.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is best read alongside Chapter Three of 'Outtakes', 'Shovel Speech'


End file.
